


"You're like a kitten."

by notfunghoul (drxvn)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oops, cal and ash are barely in here, luke just wants to sleep, mikey is a needy lil shit, unedited bc im a lazy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxvn/pseuds/notfunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wants to sleep. Michael just wants his hair played with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're like a kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> just a note, i will probably be deleting this at some point because i am no longer a fan of five seconds of summer. so like, enjoy it while you can

Luke just wanted to sleep. He was completely exhausted after the show and all he wanted to do was pass out in his bunk. But Michael had other plans.

"Luke?"

"Lukey?"

"Lucaaaaaaaaaas?" 

"What?" He groaned not bothering to lift his head from the pillow. Michael nudged his head against Luke's hand whining. 

"Not now Michael m'tired." Michael whined again, rubbing his head up Luke's arm.

"Luke pleeeeeease." Luke finally looked up to see Michael pouting next to him. "That pout isn't going to work on me Clifford." He said a shoved his face back into the pillow. Michael whined again and pushed head against Luke's side, nuzzling it against him.

He sighed and moved over knowing Michael wasn't going to give up. That persistent bastard. Michael gave a happy little yip and pulled himself up onto Luke's bunk and cuddled into Luke's arms. But knowing Michael, that wasn't all he wanted, he needed attention. Michael start to paw at Luke's chest and rub his nose over Luke's cheek almost like a kitten until Luke finally glanced down to see Michael looking at him with wide eyes. He sighed again and began running his hands through Michael's hair. It was surprisingly soft even though it looked like straw. Michael really needed to take better care of his hair before it all fell out. That would make Luke incredibly sad considering how much he loved Mikey's hair. Plus the fact that he would look weird as hell bald. No one wanted to see that. Calum and Ashton would probably make fun of him for weeks. 

He could have sworn that Michael started purring when he began to scratch his scalp. It was kind of cute. Michael was kind of cute, with the way he had his hands were fisted into Luke's shirt, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. He loved having his hair played with more than anything and Luke was willing to give it to him if it meant cuddling. 

"You're like a kitten." Luke said smiling down at Michael who made a noise like he was offended.

"M'not a kitten. m'punk rock." he mumbled cuddling closer to Luke, his face pressed into Luke's collarbone. He sounded like he was about to fall asleep. 

"Of course you are Mikey. Of course you are." He kissed Michael's temple before yawning. He had forgotten how tired he was being so wrapped up in Michael. It was easy to get lost in Michael, especially when he was like this. All needy and cuddly. It was a side of Michael that rarely anyone saw and it was Luke’s favorite. Michael was like a human heater, always warm and it was great. He wanted to cuddle him forever, keep him safe from everything bad in the world.

"Damn right I am." Michael's reply muffled by Luke's collarbone. He shivered at the feeling of Michael's cold lips moving against his bare skin.

Luke laughed quietly before closing his eyes. Sleeping was nice but cuddling with Mikey was better. Even though he was a needy little shit. Luke loved him anyway. He would do anything for Michael. He was his best friend. And nothing could ever change that. 

 

+

"G'night Mikey. Love you." He mumbled into Mikey's hair. Luke really loved him a whole lot.

"Love you too Lukey." His breathing slowed and the sound of soft snores started to leave his lips. Luke wondered how one person could be this perfect. Like how the hell he's like a freaking angel or something. This wasn't exactly the right time to think about these kinds of things. He could worry about it tomorrow when he was fully awake. 

And with that he fell asleep. His legs tangled with Michael’s, his arm wrapped securely around his waist, and his hand still slowly running through his hair. 

 

+

Calum and Ashton found them like that the next morning. Smiling lightly, they decided not to bother them and left, but not before snapping a picture because of how cute the two looked with Luke's arms wrapped tightly around Michael's waist and Michael's head buried into Luke's neck, his hands twisted into Luke's shirt.

"They're idiots." Calum said fondly. Ashton nodded in agreement grinning at the two before closing the bedroom door.


End file.
